poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shutdown
Shutdown is an evil trainsformers bounty hunter. Bio Even the Deceptitrains are afraid of this guy. Shutdown is a bounty hunter at heart. He always fulfills the contracts and missions he is assigned to as long as he is paid. He doesn't really care what he has to do in order to fulfill his contract, eager to destroy entire planets if it's necessary. His respect for other species is not too great either, sometimes mumbling about his own clients and speaking to them sarcastically. Shutdown's been known to loot weaponry from the foes he kills, so his armory is constantly changing. Personality Answering only to his enigmatic "true Train-Prime", Shutdown holds himself above the Trainbot/Deceptitrain war and sees both sides as squabbling children that he has to rein in personally. He doesn't think much of other civilized species across the galaxy (particularly humans), though he isn't above working with them if it suits him. And he has three things in mind he likes to do "Kill, torture, and imprison", and all he cares about is money. And he takes no nonsense, and rules his ship and alliance with an iron fist. And he's also an ill-tempered being, after he brutally killed Socket (and Henry in an alternative timeline) after he refuses to tell him where Thomas was, and he showed more aggression after he shattered Vinny's cybernetic body into a million pieces after failing to get Thomas. Physical Appearance Shutdown stands just as tall as Thomas in robot form. And has a strong looking build to his body, and wears different plates of armor on his body, with spikes on them. Colored in purple, blue, dark brown, and yellow chrome. But his main body has lots of scars and dents from many tasks he was hired for, but one of his biggest damaging bits is his left. Following one task where he was assigned to catch some ancient warriors, his left forearm was torn off by one of the warriors. So he had it replaced with a big, sharp hook. And on his right forearm, his main blaster rifle is equipped. And in his right wrist is a spark extractor gauntlet, he uses for killing targets up close and personal. But one of his most unique features is a high-powered sniper rifle that can be deployed from his head. And on his travels or bounty hunting tasks, Shutdown wears a unique helmet And to indicate that he serves no one's side, Shutdown's eyes are colored green, rather than blue, red, or orange. And in train form, Shutdown transforms into a McCloud Railway 25 2-6-2 Steam Locomotive. Main Weaponry *Hook *High Powered Sniper Rifle (which can also be deployed from his head) *Heavy Plasma Blaster Rifle *Spark Extractor Gaunlet *Metal transformation grenades *Implanted unstable Lightsaber whip on his left hand Trivia *Shutdown makes his first appearance in Last Stand. Category:VILLAINS Category:Complete Monster Category:Jerks Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Robots Category:Main Antagonist Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Males Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Deal Makers Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Category:Warlords Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Brutes Category:Masterminds Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Scapegoat Category:Sadistic characters Category:Monsters Category:Traitors Category:Hiatt Grey's OC Transformers Category:Non Force Sensitive characters